cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas
of GATO }} President: Alexio15 Vice President: Lulzist Vice President: Diomedes Chancellor: Vacant *Deputy of Defence: Drivindeath Chancellor: Tevron Chancellor: Kiloist *Deputy of the Wikia: Dabigbluewhale Chancellor: Grealind *Deputy of Recruitment: Dabigbluewhale *Deputy of Technology: Cyradis *Editor-In-Chief: Tevron |teamsenate = Alexio15 of Industial |internationalrelations = See below |forumurl = http://cn-atlas.net |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/cn-atlas |ircchannel = #CN-Atlas |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 1 December 2016 |totalnations = 40 |totalstrength = 2,717,998 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 67,950 |totalnukes = 591 |aidslots = 47 / 231 (20%) |rank = 35 |score = 11.46 }} Atlas is a medium sized alliance on the Brown team. Atlas was founded on September 13, 2013. On October 9, 2013 Atlas's declaration of existence was posted. __TOC__ Charter The Book of Atlas currently contains the laws which defines the basic characteristics of how the alliance is to be run. History The Foundations The founding of Atlas began when long-time friends, Kevanovia & President Smith, brought in a group of members wishing for a fresh start in a new alliance. This group continued their growth when they met with ex-DRN members, whose alliance recently had merged into HB. Planning took place over those next few weeks until the DRN in-game alliance affiliation was deleted and all the members were left helpless and open to raiders. The leaders of this new alliance acted quickly. Jack Whiterstein founded the in-game alliance affiliation on September 13th, 2013 in a quick attempt to shelter the recently displaced members of DRN and from there onwards many new nations began to join the alliance. Through the first three weeks of existence, Atlas was able to attract 45 nations to the alliance and held 840k NS. Many of the members that made up Atlas at this stage came from many recently disbanded alliances, along with the aforementioned 'merger' of DRN, such as BwB, CSN, PNU and TENE. This allowed for an influx of members that brought along with them new ideas, new skill sets and new ways to help Atlas grow. The Protector In the first few days after the in-game alliance was founded, raiding was a slight concern. The government acted quickly to find a protector that could ensure that Atlas would grow to its fullest potential. After fielding several offers from multiple alliances, the government along with the membership at the time decided to go with the Orange Defense Network as their protector. The protectorate was agreed upon in the first few days of Atlas' existence, but it wasn't until September 26th, 2013, nearly two weeks after the in-game alliance affiliation was inhabited, that it was made public on the CN Forums. Growth Atlas began to grow quickly after the securing of their protectorate and announcement to the world. The in-game alliance affiliation surpassed one million nation strength for the first time on October 11th, 2013. Over the month of November, the Atlas Department of Recruitment was able to bring in 35 new members through the recruiting new nation along with gaining some from disbanded alliances. The rapid growth also meant a rapid increase in the amount of nation strength the alliance had. By December 2013, Atlas was closing in on two million nation strength and was ranked inside the top 50 alliances in the game based on score. Government History Through the first three weeks of existence, the alliance functioned without the need for a Consul with major decisions coming from the four Senators. Although, as the alliance grew by leaps and bounds, it was decided that the first elections were needed so the proper election of the Consul may occur. The first Senate election began on October 4th, 2013 when the Senate seat held by Kevanovia was up for election. After a fierce four day nomination, campaign and election process, Kevanovia beat Blazin and was re-elected to the Senate for a second term. Following this election, the Consul vote began shortly afterwards. After some indecision of who to choose, the Senators decided to elect the newly re-elected Kevanovia to lead the alliance for the next three months. Kevanovia came into his term a very active Consul looking to continue the alliance's growth. However, after a few months, he went inactive and his nation was deleted. Running of the government fell to the three remaining Senators. It was decided that the style of government that the founders had put into place wasn't working, so the Senate, now lead by interim Consul Jack Whiterstein, began working on an amendment to the charter that would see a new structure put into place. On December 25th 2013, the poll was made public and the membership began to vote. While voting was underway, there was also some discussion among the membership and some parts were revised during the voting process. The main part revised was making the eligibility to run for President of Atlas a full term served in government. The vote ended three days later with the amendment passing 18 votes to 7. The new charter began on January 1st, 2014 with the beginning of the first Presidential Election. Since this was the first election and no one had met the requirements to run, interim President Jack Whiterstein decided to allow all members who had been in the alliance since it declared its existence to be added to the list eligible for nomination. Following the 48 hour nomination process, the candidates that received and accepted their nominations were: Alexio, Jack Whiterstein, Partisan and Tevron. Over the next 72 hours, the candidates needed to post their platforms that they wanted to run on. It was during this process that both Partisan and Tevron had to withdraw their bids due to real life reasons. Finally, the time to vote had come. A further 48 hours was given for members to choose who would be the next President of Atlas: Alexio or Jack Whiterstein. The voting remained close throughout the process. At many times during the voting, it looked like the two candidates would tie forcing a government vote. However, with only a few hours remaining for votes to be cast, Alexio won the election 18 votes to 14 making him Atlas's new President. War History International relations Gallery File:Atlas Flag.png|First flag of Atlas File:Atlas Flag CP.png|Second flag of Atlas See also Category:Atlas Category:Brown team alliances Category:Vandalized Articles Category:Annexed alliances